A Pair of New Wings
by Sunnay
Summary: I realized that there are NO Pit x OC's, or, if there are, it's yaoi. So, I decided to make a non yaoi Pit x OC. NOT yaoi.
1. Chapter 1: The Descent

"Pit!" The voice boomed. I flew down onto the stage and grinned at the cheering fans, my bow held to my side.

"Toon Link!" the voice called. He swirled into an offensive position, his cat eyes staring at me.

"Ready to go!" I yelled, swinging my twin blades. Toon Link grinned and stepped back, shuffling his feet side to side in a menacing manner. A booming voice over head uttered a word.

"GO!"

I instantly leaped into the air and brought my blades down to Toon Link. He immediately put on a defensive stance and my blade crashed with his. Somersaulting back, Toon Link fired a barrage of arrows. One grazed my shoulder and I stumbled back. Another round of them came flying at me and I flew into the air. Toon Link watched for me as I came down, and his cat eyes seemed to magnify as I prepared.

"Hyah!" I gave a triumphant yell as my down smash collided with Toon Link and he flew off the stage with a loud cry. I rushed over, only to have Toon Link's foot collide with my face after he had caught onto the edge and flipped up. Staggering back, I let loose a short round of arrows to hold him back after I had caught sight of a Smash Orb. He dodged them easily and he saw it too. There was a short pause, and then we both made a mad dash for it. I flipped up a level and my fingers groped for it in the air, but the Orb bounced off the tips of my fingers violently and it flew towards Toon Link where he instantly leaped and grabbed, smashing it in his grip.

"Oh no you don't!" I yelled, running towards him as he started to prepare for his Final Smash. Toon Link gave a loud grunt of dismay when I rammed into his stomach and the Smash Orb flew out and hovered for a second above me. Not wanting to waste that precious time, I up smashed it and it crushed into me.

"Let's go! Goddess Palutena! I beseech you!" I yelled, raising my voice to the heavens. A flash of light burst through the stage and the Goddess flew down behind me. Toon Link reared back as hundreds of soldiers from my Centurion Army lunged at him. He was finally blasted off the stage and I flew down.

"Defeated!" the voice stated. I raised my fist to the crowd and they gave a loud cheer.

"Yeah!" I yelled, jogging out the door. As soon as I exited, I immediately flew up out the window and towards Palutena's Palace. The rushing air cleared my head as I soared upwards.

"_I came out victorious against Toon Link! It was a cinch!"_ I congratulated myself. I stepped lightly upon the cloud right outside and pushed open the doors. As soon as I stepped inside, I turned around and shut them again.

"Pit."

I whirled around at the Goddess's voice and immediately sank to my knees.

"Yes, Goddess Palutena."

"You did well in the Brawl, defeating Toon Link," she congratulated me. I looked up, grinning. The Goddess had a pure aura that seemed to flow into me, her jade hair perfectly falling down her back, wise eyes calmly looking out.

"I could not have beaten him without your help, Goddess Palutena," I said, humbly and she smiled.

"Pit, how have your past Brawls been?" She questioned.

"I have done well, defeating almost every opponent," I said. I couldn't help but brag a little. Besides, I actually did do good. Barely anybody could truly stand up to my might.

"I have been thinking about a plan for you for a while now, and I have decided to do it," she stated after a small pause. I looked up curiously to the magnificent deity in front of me.

"I shall fulfill any task you have set for me," I said grandly, bowing.

"It is not exactly a task, or a mission as you may think. Rather, the following month I would like you to spend in the Human World."

I almost fell over in shock. The Human World? Most angels never traveled to the Human World, and I didn't exactly know if it was an honor or not to go there, as I had never been there myself.

"I apologize in advance for my asking, but why are you having me to spend a month in the Human World?" I queried curiously.

"Oh, I have decided that you are the perfect one, among all the other angels here, to go to the Human World and see what it is like there," she answered, serenely. I tilted my head in confusion and my mind suddenly whirled with countless possibilities.

"When am I to leave?" I asked. The corners of her rose lips turned up into a small smile.

"Now."

I almost fell over in shock. Now? But won't I need anything? Supplies? Food? Anything?

"Arrangements have already been made. It is summertime, down in the Human World, so school is not a problem. You will live with two of the attendants here. Merelin, Yosar, you may come in."

Two, older angels stepped out from under an arch and smiled amiably at me.

"Pit, these will be your guardians for the month in the Human World. They will tell you all you want, or need to know in the Human World." She waved at the two angels. "You are dismissed, and you have permission to depart."

Merelin and Yosar nodded, then approached me.

"Hello Pit. It is nice to meet you. Are you ready to leave?' they asked me. I nodded, a wide grin on my face.

"I'm ready for anything!" I said confidently. They led me to the portal, but I suddenly stopped as I had thought of something.

"The Humans don't look like us though, what happens if they figure us out?" I asked.

"You'll see," she grinned. She stepped out into the portal, and immediately fell down into the clouds. I took a running start and leaped.

"Ready to go!" I shouted as I began my descent.

* * *

so like my story? sorry bout the summary. I got a little confused there. To clear everything up, this is NOT yaoi. There will be more chapters, but i need reviews! =)


	2. Chapter 2: The Girl

Merelin, Yosar, and I quickly flapped out our wings as we neared the ground, slowing our descent. As we floated down, Merelin looked at Yosar and he gave a nod.

"Pit, are you ready to land on the Tierra Firma?"

I turned to smile at them.

"I'm ready for anything!"

We continued our descent and as I closed my eyes for a second, I felt a strong wind pull at my body. Looking out, I noticed heavy winds buffeting us. Narrowing my eyes, I concentrated hard and tried controlling my wings.

"Pit!" I heard Merelin and Yosar yell out to me.

"Don't worry! I'll get to you!" I called out back to them. They looked on worried as they themselves began to struggle against the heavy winds. I desperately angled my wings so I would flow with the wind, but it just pushed back in my face. Much to my surprise, I heard something crack, and instantly, I was plunged into pure agony. I saw the two horrified faces of the attendants before I began to plummet towards the street. I noticed the street whooshing up to meet my still body and I landed with a sickening thump.

My head instantly started to throb and the very land before me seemed to shake violently. A throbbing pain danced around my head and I sank to my knees, clutching my ears. Bells sounded everywhere and I felt like I was back in Brawl being beaten up much to my chagrin. Suddenly, I felt arms surround my now limp body just as my vision was plunged into black.

Muffled voices slowly started to reach my ears as I regained consciousness, or rather, one distinct one. Suddenly remembering Merelin and Yosar's struggle, I flashed my eyes open and leapt to my feet.

"Don't worry! I'll save you!" I yelled out, preparing to fly out the window and help the poor attendants. I fell over with a thump and a surprised yell.

"That…wasn't the kind of thing I was imagining when he'd wake up," a voice said above me. I quickly jumped to my feet and pointed an accusing finger at the source.

"Who are you and what kind of…" my voice instantly died in my throat after I properly looked at her. A girl slightly shorter than me stood staring at me, eyebrows raised in a cocky fashion.

"This is not what the movies are like," she said. She approached me and much to my surprise, jabbed me hard in the forehead.

"What…what was that for? You - you poked me!" I shouted.

"Glad ya noticed," she stated, still staring at me with a highly amused expression. "Look, I thought that when I rescued you, you'd say something like, thank you for rescuing me, or the cliché, where am I."

It was my turn to stare confused. What was she saying?

"Where am I?" I demanded after I had recovered from my confusion.

"There we go! You're in New York, baby," she said.

"New York? Hey! I am _not_ a baby and you shouldn't insult me like that!" I retorted. She raised one eyebrow higher than the other.

"Where did you just come from, Miss Prissy's School for Proper Etiquette and Stupidity?" she asked.

"Miss Prissy's…what? I did not come from there," I replied haughtily. Once again, to my surprise, the girl suddenly turned around and walked away.

"Give me a call when you've arrived on planet Earth," she said, holding up a hand.

My mind whirled in confusion. Who in the world is this girl and what in the world is she saying?!

"Ok, come back! I'm sorry, I'm just extremely confused," I called out unhappily at having to rely on this girl. She halted and turned to look at me.

"Ain't that obvious," she said, rolling her eyes. She made her way back to me and suddenly proceeded to walk a full circle around me.

"These clothes don't suit you. Even your costume looked better."

Costume? What clothes? I looked down at myself and jumped back. A simple, navy blue piece of cloth surrounded my whole upper body and I wore some kind of rough, blue material. It looked almost like Link's tunic top.

"Where did you put my uniform?" I shouted. She jumped in surprise and glared at me.

"You mean that funny costume? The wings and the toga are over there," she said, jerking her head behind her. Pushing past her, I rushed over to where she directed and my breath stopped.

"Yeah, that is what my face looked like when I took a load of that," she said, appearing next to me.

"The wings…" I breathed, cautiously and tentatively picking it up. How are they off me? Did she rip it off? I don't recall…I suddenly turned it over and my eyes widened. There were shoulder straps and a tag. Turning it over again, I ran my hands over the feathers and frowned. They were fake, well, they definitely felt fake. They were also at least nine times smaller. I turned to look at her.

"Are you sure these were the ones I was wearing?"

"They were tied around your shoulders, so I guess, yeah," she replied promptly.

"_Is this what Palutena was talking about? The arrangements so Humans would not suspect us?" _I thought. The girl's voice snapped me out of my thoughts.

"Forgot to ask you, but, what exactly were you doing?"

* * *

did you like it? then send your opinion! I will continue to sprout stupid things if you don't stop me early =)  
more chapters are on the way! If I get reviews. Thank you so much to the people that do! Next chapter: Let's see things from 'the girl's' view now shall we? I will also gladly accept requests to write a story about. I write about Bleach, Naruto, Elfen Lied, Total Drama Island, and SSBB!!!

peace  
ACE


	3. Chapter 3: Lost or Found

**Girl's POV**

When I was talking to this guy, he made me regret something I did in my past life. Saving him two hours before. I sacrificed myself to get this guy! Do you know how many weird stares when I dragged him off the street?! More than I can count I'll tell ya that. Now when he woke up, that's something completely different. I couldn't believe I had just realized at that moment when I was back to ogling at his costume. What the heck was he doing?

"Forgot to ask you, but, what exactly were you doing?" I asked casually, although on the inside, I was fighting to keep my curiosity from going overload into downright excitement. Honestly, I was dying to know. I was surprised when his head snapped towards me and he looked, well, scared and worried. Heck, I would be too. He was in for a lot of insulting.

"I was celebrating…a victory!" he finally answered after a pause. I put on a skeptical face.

"Celebrating? Celebrating what?" I prompted him.

"A victory in a grand Brawl!" he replied quickly, at the same time punching the air with a triumphant fist. I felt my eyebrows rise even higher.

"What did you fight a rock?"

He looked at me, his expression clearly showing offense.

"Ok, I know, rocks are extremely vicious. This one even knocked you out!" I assured him, making sure to have sarcasm dripping from my words. He looked at me haughtily and glared at me even more, but his expression suddenly turned to confusion.

"I was knocked out? For how long? What was I like when you found me?"

Great. Now the amnesia kicks in.

"Yeah, you were pretty much knocked out cold. I found ya in my driveway. You're lucky I was feeling nice and didn't shovel you away. You were dressed up in that costume with some sort of leaf wreath around your head, and that was pretty much it. Geez, you looked dead just laying there like that, until I poked you and you jerked, then I dragged you into the house and just stuck you on the couch," I answered his questions. After a short pause of him soaking all this in, a look of frantic worry crossed his face and he suddenly started throwing his toga around.

"Where is it? Where is it?" he muttered constantly under his breath. His face turned even more worried and he whirled around.

"Where is it? Where is the bow?" he shot at me.

"Bow? I don't remember any bow, I just found you like that and all the stuff with you is on that table. You didn't have any bow with ya," I told him, shrugging. What's so important about a piece of a costume? You can just buy it again. I was suddenly taken aback when he grabbed my shoulders.

"Are you absolutely sure there wasn't any bow with me?"

"The bow and arrow kind? Oh yeah I would've noticed it. You can look-"

He cut me off suddenly by dashing out the door towards the driveway.

"-for yourself." I sighed and ran after him.

**Pit's POV**

The bow, the bow! Where is it? I can't possibly return to Palutena, or even Merelin and Yosar without the sacred bow! I searched frantically around the driveway and dove into the bush. Leaves and brambles attacked my skin and I quickly withdrew from the hedge when I made sure it wasn't there. I heard footsteps and the girl came up to me.

"Find it yet?" she asked me. I guess she could tell from my distraught face that I hadn't. I stuck on a brave face.

"Don't worry! I shall find it. It can't elude for me long!" I shouted out to no one in particular.

"Is it really that important? You can just buy another bow. Trust me; _anything _would look great with your toga, even-"

"Look. It is of the utmost importance to me. It was given to me…by a very special…person and I can't afford to not look for it," I told her with an urgent tone in my voice.

"Well, it sure is obvious it's not here. You think someone stole it?" she asked me. I looked at her fiercely.

"If anyone stole it, they are going to die by my own hands!"

She walked back towards the house.

"Dramatic much?" she laughed, then turned back.

"Look, I'm kinda busy and I really can't have you stay here for long. Want me to call your parents to come pick you up?" she asked. My mouth went dry as my mind frantically worked to make up some lie.

"Uh…when are your parents coming home? Can I look till then?"

To my complete surprise, her expression hardened and she scowled.

"Just give me your home number. I think you should go now," she said, an abnormal amount of fierceness in her voice.

"Er, it's ok. I'll just walk home," I told her hastily. I went with her into the house to retrieve my uniform and I paused.

"Thank you…for helping me," I told her, swallowing my pride.

"You're welcome. Just don't get knocked out anymore, got it?"

I gave a quick nod and I walked out the door into the street. I couldn't resist temptation as I looked back towards the small house, just to see if she was watching me. I sighed when I saw no one, and I continued on. A little while later, a girls' voice reached me.

"Ooh, looky what we have here. What's a guy like you doing out all alone in this neighborhood?"

I whipped around only to have my mouth fail me. A beautiful girl with sashaying hips walked towards me, beautiful golden hair cascading down her shoulders. Large, innocent blue eyes with long, dark lashes pierced through me.

"_She…almost rivals Palutena's beauty!"_ I thought. I immediately punched myself mentally for even having thought those treacherous thoughts, but even my mind now failed me as I stared at her sashay towards me.

"Wh-who are you," I stammered and I stepped back into a defensive stance.

"Oh, I'm not going to hurt you, I just…want to know you better."

* * *

I'm sorry! *bow* i haven't updated in so long. I apologize...sincerely.


	4. Chapter 4:

**No Certain Person POV**

Watching her walking towards him was like imagining the sunset getting closer to you. You're so dazzled you can't speak, and the temperature gets raised about a million degrees.

The girl giggled suddenly and Pit's face suddenly flushed.

"Oh there's no need for you to get afraid. What's your name, cutie," she asked, a small smile playing around her lips.

"Pit," I squeaked, barely getting out the single syllable.

"What a unique name! Say, I'm feeling pretty lonely out here. It's cold, won't you come with me?" she asked, about an inch away from his face.

"I-I-I-I-"

He was suddenly cut short by a rumbling noise and he peered around the girl to see somebody on a skateboard careening towards them. He squinted his eyes, and his eyes widened as he saw the figure screech to a halt.

"Ya stupid or what? Nobody would ever like ta go anywhere with you, Mirelle," she said, spitting out the name. Hopping off the skateboard, she kick flipped it up and glared at the two.

"Oh! It's you!" Pit exclaimed, instantly recognizing the skateboarder.

"Hell yeah it's me and if I were you, I'd be smart and back away from that ***** otherwise you might regret it," the black-haired girl said, advancing upon the other girl.

Mirelle turned around and faced the oncoming girl with a superior smile.

"Oh what a surprise_,_ it's you, " she said, spitting out the last word with venom.

"Oh man, my day just rotted worse than your breath," the other girl spat.

The sight was hypnotizing, amazing actually. Pit stared with wonder at the raven haired and golden one stare each other down, one with a snarl and one with a serene smile.

"Well? Ya gonna get outta here or what?" the raven shot.

"Why should I? I'm just taking a little walk and happened to stumble upon this handsome guy," Mirelle said, a coy smile dancing about.

Pit turned red, again. He averted his eyes and studied the ground like it was the most fascinating thing in the world. When he heard the retort from the rough voice he could trace back to the black-haired girl's voice, his head snapped up and his eyes turned even wider.

"Well, I'm sorry Mirelle, but you ain't gonna take 'im, besides, he's with me."

Mirelle's golden eyebrows arched and she looked at the other quizzically.

"He's staying with you? In that hovel you call a home?"

The raven eyes flashed, and before I could think, she had dashed around Mirelle, grabbed my arm, and had started to stalk away, dragging me with her.

"Um…bye, Mirelle! Maybe I'll-"

"Oh, shut up!" Pit heard the raven haired girl snap and she continued to walk away, lugging him after her. Pit stared at the back of her head, and then his eyes studied her. She was definitely on the short side, but her glare and posture suggested a much taller status. What really shocked him was her pale skin harshly contrasting her dark hair. Even the girl from before, Mirelle, was tanner than this and she seemed very light-skinned. Before he knew it, the two of them were standing in her driveway and she had started to march through the door. Pit stood, shuffling his feet, and looking very unsure of himself. He stared at the girl walking away and he couldn't help but want to follow her.

As if she had read his thoughts, she turned around with a heavy sigh and walked quickly back towards him.

"Alright. It looks like you have some sort of memory loss and you have no f***ing idea where the hell ya are. Now trust me, I'm no angel, but I'm gonna let you stay here until you get your memory back, but no screwing around. Ya gotta work with me, or get the hell outta my way."

There was long pause after Pit took this in, but then a smile lit up his face and she rolled his eyes at his excitement.

"Of course! I can work and I won't bother you and thank you and I can fight for myself!"

"Good. I don't feel like scrubbing your blood off the street if you happen to get picked on by some of the neighborhood gits."

"_Scrubbing my blood…? Oh. Right. This is a one life brawl. I don't get more than one in this mortal state. Oh well! I shall make the most of it!"_ Pit thought_._

"Well, ya coming in?" She said, leaning against the open door.

"Oh! Yes!"

He stumbled into the house and saw his uniform, or, rather more costume looking thingy on the desk, just as it was positioned before. He realized suddenly that, it was there. He had forgotten to take it with him when she had kicked him out before.

"Oh, I had left my uni-…er, costume here," Pit said, pointing at the pile. "You didn't throw it out?"

"Why would I throw it out?" she retorted, answering a bit too quickly.

"Oh, because…" he thought better of it, and decided not to answer. Another thought quickly replaced it and it bubbled to the surface of Pit's mind.

"As long as I shall stay here, I should probably know my surroundings and people."

"What?"

"Er, what is your name?"

There was long, awkward silence. Pit peered around the corner to where she was sitting in what he guessed was the kitchen Palutena explained was the place Humans keep their food and dining table. She was sitting in a chair, staring intently at her crossed fingers. Finally, she looked up, and he realized with a start that her eyes were a piercing violet.

She sighed, and stared directly into his eyes.

"Flint."


End file.
